A Father
by jesasaurus93
Summary: Max Black has never known her father. Until now. O/S. Complete. (for now)


**Welcome to a little oneshot I wrote after being inspired while watching 2 Broke Girls. I, as of right now, don't have any plans to write a sequel. I get stuck when writing, a lot, so I'm surprised I even got this finished. The ending is left opened in case I want to go and write a sequel. If I don't, imagine your own ending. If any of you want to write a sequel, go for it. Just please credit me and let me know so I can read it! I don't own 2 Broke Girls or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. This is extremely** _ **AU**_ **. There is no magic in this universe. This story ignores the Deathly Hallows epilogue. Some years and ages have changed to make Harry Potter line up with 2 Broke Girls. I also do not have a beta nor anyone editing this but myself. Any and all mistakes are mine. I try to go through the story a couple times, but mistakes will always find a way through. Sorry! That said, enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Max and Caroline looked up as the heard the diner door open. They had just closed and must of forgotten to lock the door.

There stood a man of average height. He was quite pale with a lean build. His wild dark brown hair was sticking up every which way and was peppered grey around his temples. A pair of thin rectangular glass were perch on his nose, in no way hiding his bright green eyes. Upon his forehead they could just make out a faded scar. The few laugh lines he held seemed to only enhanced his attractiveness instead of detract from his looks.

They watched as he approached them at the counter.

"Hello" the mysterious man greeted them, revealing a British accent.

"Hi" Caroline chirped bubbly "I'm sorry we just closed" she smiling apologetically.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone" the man answer "a, uh, Maxine Black."

Max's eyes widen, wondering why this British dude would want with her.

"I'm Max. What the hell do you want?" She asked, not caring to curb her tongue.

"Um," the man seemed startled "Could we perhaps sit down to discuss this?" he asked gesturing to a booth nearby.

"Nope." Max denied him "You can tell me what you need to right here, right now." her famous attitude shining through.

"Well," the man started with a hint of a smirk starting to break through, green eyes twinkling "My name is Hadrian Potter-Black and I have reason to believe you may be my daughter."

Max and Caroline's (as well as Oleg, Han, and Earl's who had been eavesdropping) jaws dropped.

A smirk finally broke free from the man's, now known as Hadrian, mouth.

"Why don't we sit down?" He asked gesturing again to the booth.

Max and Caroline both followed Hadrian to a booth and sat down across from him with Oleg, Han, and Earl standing/sitting around the girls.

"Now, I know you probably have some questions but I ask that you allow me to explain first. Is that fair?" Hadrian began.

Max, still numb from shock could only nod while Caroline verbally answered.

"Yes, Mr. Potter-Black. I think that would be the best" she spoke while looking worriedly at her silent friend.

"Please call me Hadrian." he smiled.

Hadrian cleared his throat, "It all started a little over 25 years ago. I was only 21 years old and I was working on moving here full time to New York and had only recently moved into my apartment. I had recently broken up with my girlfriend of three years and needed a fresh start. I went out to a bar one night and well, let's just say I had quite a lot to drink."

He smiled slightly at Max's snort and mumbled comment of "been there".

He continued as if she hadn't said anything, "When I awoke, your mother Georgina was asleep next to me in my room. I am afraid to admit I do not recall most of that night. Georgina awoke not long after I and left. I never expected to see her again. Well, I was wrong. She showed back up at my apartment saying she was two months pregnant and the child was mine." He paused looking directly into Max's blue eyes "I admit, I did not believe your mother at first. She had given the impression she slept with quite a few men and I was hesitant to believe the child she bore could be mine."

"Yeah, can't say I blame you there dude" Max interrupted "Mom's always been a bit of slut."

"Yes well" Hadrian coughed, covering what suspiciously sounded like a laugh "I told her if the child she bore was mine then she was to move in with me and follow my rules to ensure the child's health. Then, once the babe was born we would have a DNA test completed. Your mother agreed. I believe she was hoping to get my money and not have to give up her life style. She was in for a bit of a rude awakening. I had her be under surveillance 24/7. She was not allowed to drink, do drugs, or even smoke a cig."

"Whoa. I bet that pissed her off." Max spoke, shocked that he would go to such lengths.

"How were you able to have her under surveillance all the time?" Caroline asked, knowing the man himself wouldn't be able to watch her constantly.

Hadrian smiled a smug smile "I hired two nannies. One for during the day and one for during the night. Even if her child wasn't mine, I was not going to let her risk an innocent child." He smiled a sincere smile this time at Max.

"While she was unhappy," Hadrian continued "She complied. I believe she thought a few months sober was going to be worth any child support she may get out of me afterwards. Her pregnancy continued on like any others and then you were born Max."

Here his smiled turned wistful "I wanted to name you Rosalie, to continue the family tradition from my mother's family but your mother was adamant she got pick your first name. I figured that was fair as long as you took one of my surnames. So she named you Maxine Rose Black."

"Wait," Han interrupted "You do not even know if she was your kid yet and you gave her your name?"

"Yes, I admit, I jumped the gun a little but as soon as held you Max I just knew even if you weren't mine by blood you were going to be mine by name and in my heart." Hadrian's smiled turned sad.

Max looked down at the table, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were starting to water. She was horrified with herself. Max Black doesn't cry!

A warm, pale, calloused hand covered her own. A tear slid down her cheek.

"We sent your DNA and my own to be tested." Hadrian continued sounding a bit choked up himself. "It took about 2 weeks for us to get the results. During that time I had taken you and Georgina home. Georgina, I'm afraid to admit, almost immediately went back to partying. I had kept one nanny on to help take care of you while I was a work and took care of you the rest of the time. I fell in love with you during those two weeks Max. You were my little girl and I knew, even if the tests came back negative I was never going to give you up." His voiced turn passionate, trying to get Max to understand.

"Then the results came in and you weren't just my little girl by name but by blood."

He paused allowing for the small cheer that broke out to settle.

"If you loved me so much, where have you been all my life?" Max interrupted starting to get angry. This man is claiming he loved me and didn't care if we were related yet was absent from all of my life!

"Max, please, let me finish my story" Hadrian begged "If you still hate me then I'll leave and you'll never see me again but please let me finish!"

Hadrian's bright green eyes staring imploringly into Max's blue eyes.

Max felt Caroline's smaller hand squeeze her arm and broke her staring contest with her father.

"Hear him out Max" Caroline whispered to Max "you never know, maybe he had a legit reason. You have a chance at a family!"

Max looked down for a second before she looked up at Hadrian (her father!) and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Everything was perfect for those first 6 months of your life. By that time I had gathered enough evidence to quite easily gain full custody over you and ensure your mother would not get any of my money. I confronted your mother one night and told her she could either quietly give up custody over your and I'd give her 10,000 dollars or I would take her to court and ensure she didn't get any money or you. I gave her two weeks to decide." Hadrian continued, solely looking a Max. "I was at work a week later, when your mother called me freaking out. I could tell she was in a taxi and asked where she was. She said she was on her way to the hospital, that you were unresponsive and not breathing."

An audible gasp echoed from the diner workers.

Hadrian continued eyes misting over, "I demanded to know what hospital she was going to and immediately started heading that way. When I got there, your mother and a doctor were talking. They told me there was nothing they could do. You were gone. I broke down. I couldn't believe it. My baby of only 6 months was gone. I demanded to see you. I" Hadrian paused, a few tears rolling down his cheeks "When I saw you, or who I was lead to believe was you, I broke down. I couldn't even approach the bed you were on. I immediately backed out of the room and I shut down. I'm so sorry Max. With me giving those demands of your mother I should of been smarter and had it checked that you were well, you. I was just so devastated I couldn't even fathom that your mother was lying."

At this point everyone was crying, even Max.

"I, knowing what I do now, wish I had to courage to pick you up. I'm sure I would have immediately noticed you weren't you and I could have raised you like I wanted. I" Hadrian paused as Max grabbed his hand this time.

"It's okay," Max whispered "You couldn't have known" she finished squeezing his hand.

Hadrian cleared his throat "I started the funeral arrangements. You, or well whomever that little girl is, is buried back in England next to my parents in our family plot." Hadrian then started to mumble "I need to have the little girl exhumed and find her true parents…"

Another squeeze from Max brought him back to the present.

Hadrian cleared his throat, blushing in embarrassment "Right, well I closed my apartment and moved back home. I couldn't live with a constant reminder of you." Hadrian explain, as if apologizing for not being able to live where his presumed dead daughter had lived.

"I continued on living. It look time, but I eventually found love and I healed. My wife, Luna, and I were here a month ago for our anniversary when I ran into Georgina." Hadrian explained "She was I believe high and started ranting at me. How I was suppose to give her all of my money and instead she had to raise our brat of daughter alone and poor. Now at this point I was quite shocked. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, that our daughter died over 24 years ago." Hadrian paused again, this time his eyes flashing in anger "She had to gall to laugh at me and explain that you Max was alive. She said she wasn't going to let me take her chance of happiness away, my money. That if I was going to try and take her happiness she was going to mine."

"Max." Caroline stated in realization.

"Yes, she faked Max's death. I can only be grateful while an addict, Georgina wasn't a murderer." Hadrian nodded and continued in his explanation "At this point I was livid. I think she realized that as well because when I demanded to know where you were and she said she didn't know, only that you lived here in Williamsburg. My wife Luna, told me to stay here in the States and look for you. She would have stayed and helped but she had to take care of the business and our kids while I took the time to find you. I've been looking for you non stop. It was actually your cupcake website that lead me to finally finding you."

"Ha. At least our website does one good thing" Caroline jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Max smiled then looked at her father, her father! "Now what?" she asked a little unsure of how to proceed.

"Well, that is up to you my dear." Hadrian smiled "You are a full grown woman, I'm sure you don't exactly need a father anymore. But, that said I'd love to finally be able to be your father and anything you need just say so. I do have 25 birthdays and Christmases to make up for." Hadrian winked, smiling widely at Max.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Hadrian reassured "I'm not leaving the States until you say so. Here is my number, the hotel, and the number to the room I'm staying at." Hadrian continued while writing a number, address, and room number down on a napkin.

"Call or visit or text or whatever you want, whenever okay?" Hadrian smiled nervously while handing Max the napkin while standing.

He reached over and gently touched her cheek before tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I am so glad I found you," he murmured before dropping a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"It was lovely meeting you all." He nodded to the others before turning and leaving.

Max looked down at the napkin in front of her while gently touching the cheek her father touched and smiled.

Max Black, sharped tongued, bad ass, Max Black, had a father.

A father.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Jeskasaurus.**


End file.
